Nothings Fair in Love and Sports
by leiko47seta
Summary: Two sports, two teams, one court. The boys basketball team faces against the girls volleyball team in a battle for the courts. Can the two serious captains find a truce? Better summary inside. Chap 6 up
1. preview

Yes the deranged author is thinking about a new story. I put this summary preveiwish type thing. Do you think I should make this a story? Please review and tell me yes or no because I don't want to start a story that no one reads. BTW I'll update the other fanfic after I come back from camp on Sunday promise.  
  
Basically it's a battle for the court when one gym is being refinished during the season and what is the school to do with two sports needing one gym? It's a compromise between Kamiya Kaoru captain of the volleyball team and Himura Kenshin captain of the Basketball team. This treaty however is as peaceful as a stampede of angry llamas. With evil pranks and questionable team injuries, can Kaoru and Kenshin both get what they want and maybe some romance as a bonus? All mixed in with powerful spikes and free throws can our hero and heroine make it through dodging volleyballs and basketballs at the same time? Don't miss the first exciting chapter of "Nothings fair in love and sports!" staring Nobuhiro Watsuki's Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin as themselves. Don't miss it!  
  
( : 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok. B cuz you guys were so nice and reviewed you get the first chapter of Nothings Fair in Love and Sports bum ba da bum. Drum roll!!

* * *

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin that belongs to someone else. This plot is mine though, so no copying me.

* * *

"Kaoru, this isn't working. You don't talk to me, you don't IM me, you barely even say hi, at school. The only time we ever get together is on days where your schedule doesn't conflict." A handsome boy whined as he pleaded with a raven haired girl who at the time was retrieving books from her locker.  
  
"Listen, it's really hard to maintain my life right now." She replied half- heartedly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. If you're not playing volleyball you're studying or sleeping." He muttered.  
  
"Masashi, I can't change my life just for some dates." She said.  
  
"So, that's what's going on. I'm just some random guy to you. You don't care that we've been together for the past two months. You care more about your precious sport than you do about me." The boy's eyes were filled with hurt and anger as he started ranting louder.  
  
"You don't understand, I do care about you it's just with the season started, I need to be in prime condition to get scouted." She tried to convince him.  
  
"No, you've been doing this since our first date and I'm sick and tired of following you around like a lovesick puppy. Have a nice life Kamiya Kaoru." He replied with a huff.  
  
"Wait, Masashi that's not what I meant." She tried chasing after him but he ignored her too filled with rage to care.

* * *

That day in the cafeteria  
  
"Misao, do you think I'm too obsessed with volleyball?" Kaoru asked chewing on her home-made sandwich consisting of very unusual condiments for a sandwich.  
  
"Are you kidding, with your talent who wouldn't be. You're a shoo-in to be on a pro team after college. You're like the best player in the region."  
  
"Well, Masashi said..."  
  
"Forget him, now he's going out with Yuki from the cheerleading squad." "Already, we just broke up this morning?!" Kaoru blurted.  
  
"You've got to admit he is a good catch, straight A's, MVP of the soccer team and a hot body and..."  
  
"Are you trying to make me wallow in self-pity or does it come naturally?" Kaoru interrupted sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, hey, if I wasn't keeping myself available for Aoshi, I'd go for him too."  
  
"Uh" she groaned. "I can't take it anymore, I'll see you at practice." She packed up her trash and threw it away on her way out. Misao shrugged and bit into her sandwich again.

* * *

The office that morning  
  
"Excuse me Dr. Gensai," a secretary poked her head into the principle's office. The man in question took off his spectacles and stared at the secretary.  
  
"Yes, is there a problem?"  
  
"Well, we have just realized that the renovations to the gym will not be finished until mid November." She stated calmly finding particular interest in her two-inch heels.  
  
"What! I thought they were going to be done mid-September!" he exclaimed.  
  
"The renovator sent a fax about it earlier this month, Sir."  
  
"Why wasn't this discovered sooner!?"  
  
"You know how you taught Ayame and Suzume how to make paper air planes. This was unearthed this morning when we dusted the top of the shelves in you're the office."  
  
Dr. Gensai groaned and covered his face with his hands. "What are we going to do? We need two gyms for each team. Saitoh and Seijiro will not be very happy and it will not be very pretty."  
  
"Would you please alert Hajime-san and Hiko-san on the current situation?"  
  
"Of course Sir," right before she left she turned. "Another thing sir is that the shipment of hotdogs has been quadrupled."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ayame-chan discovered Alexander Graham Bell's contribution to society."  
  
"No, she didn't."  
  
"I'm afraid she answered the phones while you weren't here." We were lucky we found the memo sir, it was folded into an origami llama."  
  
Dr. Gensai groaned again as his secretary departed the room.  
  
"I think I need to talk to Ayame and Suzume today.

* * *

That afternoon  
  
"With the Portuguese capture of Ceuta in 1415..." Kaoru scrawled across the page of her Western Civilization homework. She was early for practice and was already dressed in her spandex and kneepads rearing to go. She looked up from her homework when she heard a loud din coming from the door way.  
  
There were around eight guys of various heights strolling their way and laughing and bouncing several basketballs. "Yeah, then the girl pours coke all over Sano's head and storms off..." a red-head was relating a story to the others as they walked.  
  
Kaoru set her paper aside. 'Why are these guys here?' she wondered. She recognized some of the men from various courses she took. 'Isn't the red- head in my math class?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as a tall spiky haired man blew a cat call. She instantly threw a glare at him. "Hey baby, did you come to see us practice?" he asked coolly.  
  
"In your dreams. I'm with the volleyball team." She retorted confidently.  
  
The guys started to laugh. "Like that counts as a sport." A handsome man with white hair snorted. Kaoru glared daggers at him as well.  
  
"Hey, I always wanted to know," said the red-headed man. "Why do you wear those tight spandexes?"  
  
"Because we like being ogled by fifty year old perverted men." Kaoru snidely replied.  
  
"So basically it comes with the territory." He pushed.  
  
"Much like stupidity in basketball players, I guess you could say so." She commented dryly.  
  
Most of the guys laughed at that. "Touch  
  
A number of girls then filed their way into the gymnasium chatting merrily. "Hey, Kaoru, what are these guys doing here?" one of Kaoru's close friends Megumi asked. "What do you mean what are 'we' doing here, what are you doing here is the better question." A basketball player exclaimed.  
  
"We were booked for gym time now." Misao said.  
  
A whole battle of words erupted in the middle of the gym with insults and obstinacies bouncing off all the walls. "SHUT UP!" The group looked up to see two very tall men standing in the doorway of the gym.  
  
"Coach! I thought we had scheduled gym time for here." A girl asked.  
  
"We did." Saitoh sent a glare towards Seijiro. "Unfortunately due to powers out side of both Dr. Gensai's and my control we now have to share the gym with the basketball team."  
  
"They can't do that! How are we going to play?" Kaoru stuttered.  
  
"We'll its done and we're going to have to find someway to deal with it. It'll rest on your and Himura's shoulders to figure it out. Report back to me by tomorrow and tell me the new time slots." Saitoh explained.  
  
"As captains I'm sure you'll settle this in a descent manner. Oh, and practice is cancelled for today." Hiko added.  
  
Rumbles of complaints were heard by both teams and they quickly grabbed their stuff dragging their feet to the exit. First practice of the year: cancelled.

* * *

Yay you guys likey? Review please to tell me if you want chapter 2. -Benji 


	3. Chapter 2

Nothings fair in love and sports chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update but school season just ended and I'm trying out for power vball on Sunday. That's like tomorrow. Please don't come attacking me with pitchforks in the middle of the night I need my sleep for tryouts.

I'm already prepping myself up for this; GO DEFENSIVE SPECIALISTS and OUTSIDE HITTERS and hopefully LIBEROS!!!

Warning: very short but I will update soon

* * *

NOTE 

The reason Kaoru seems like a bitch right now is due to her break up. She may not be the most positive but the Kaoru you know and love will emerge later on. In Japan Captains are pretty uptight people anyway.

* * *

Wish me luck you guys! Anyways on to chapter 2

A Compromised Compromise

"Alright, which one of you is the captain?" Kaoru asked slouching with a hand on her hip.

"That my fair lady would be me." Replied the redhead with a bow. "Himura Kenshin at your service and you would be?"

"Kamiya Kaoru"

"Right, Masashi was telling us about you. How did he put it? 'obsessive bitch that doesn't give a damn for anything but volleyball' or something along those lines?" the white haired man asked. The volleyball team bristled at Enishi's comment. Misao held back by Tae and Sae the two twins clenched and unclenched her fists as she was nearly lifted off the ground.

Kaoru however remained relatively calm. The only visible clue that this comment had irked her was by the narrowing her eyes. "And who pray tell would this Neanderthal be?"

"That's Yukishiro Enishi and bandana boy is Sagara Sanosuke." Kenshin interjected.

"Alright then KENSHIN, let's flip a coin for practice times. Winner gets three thirty to six and loser gets six to eight thirty. How about that?"

"That sounds fair enough." He replied. Enishi pulled out a quarter from his wallet, considering Sano didn't have any, and handed it to Kaoru.

"Ok heads I win tales you lose." She flipped the quarter and caught it expertly. The volleyball team giggled. "Tales; looks like you lost." Kaoru replied with mock disappointment. "So, from now till our season ends we get early practices."

The basketball team made grumbling noises as the girls turned to leave. "Wait a minuet." Enishi blurted. "It was rigged you idiot." He slapped Kenshin over the head.

"Kamiya! You bitch you can't do that?" he yelled.

Kaoru turned sharply and glared at him. "Your captain agreed with my terms. If you have a problem, take it up with him." She snapped angrily.

"Kaoru-chan do you think it was wise to cheat them like that?" Tae asked as they walked out of the gym. "They'll be back for revenge."

"I have no conscience; the way they treated us they deserved it." She replied coolly. "Anyways see you at tomorrow at practice. We'll have to work extra hard to make up for today. Championships are coming up and we have to be in the best shape."

* * *

Yeah this was short but I'm planning on updating next week so that oughta make up for it. Gots to go prep for v ball and stuff. Tryouts are tomorrow. IF I don't update you can send a review which goes to my e-mail that says get off my lazy ass and get typing cuz I'm pretty laid back and unless a driving force is telling me to do something I won't.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

It's winter break! Finally I'm so excited and the best part is EXAMS ARE OVER!!!!!! I am so happy; I thought econ was going to kill me!

Anyways, if people are still reading this and want to know how I did on tryouts, I did make the team as a DS and potential LIB but I probably will play DS so I can serve cuz the rules still state that LIBs can serve! I've been working on my serve 4 ever and it's like awesome but I can't play LIB, which is depressing. But get this I strained a tendon in my wrist on the day of tryouts! Ugh it was awful, but I made the team with some school buds so I'm cool.

Well nuff said on with chapter 3!

(Oh for those who didn't get the joke tails I win so Kaoru wins, tails you lose, Kenshin loses )

* * *

Chapter 3 Revenge of the Bamboozled 

**1st official practice**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru briskly dropped her sports bag in the corner. She was twenty minutes early for practice. She pulled up her kneepads and put on her Asics volleyball shoes. A troop of basketball players followed her in. Kaoru shifted in annoyance and mildly noticed their captain had failed to make an entrance.

"Oh, so I guess Kamiya-san is banning us from practicing before her precious practice as well." Enishi mocked as he realized who was in the gym, putting extra emphasis on san.

"No, you may practice before if you wish." She replied with little interest, standing up clad in a t-shirt and basketball shorts covering her spandex.

"What's with the shorts Kamiya?" Enishi prodded. "Trying to get involved in a real sport or just being a poser?"

"So, you don't think I can play a "real sport" do you?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Let's see you try. One on one with me." He raised an eyebrow above his ever present sunglasses, "unless you'd like to try a different type of one on one." He added confidently. Sano snickered.

"Don't be vulgar." She rolled her eyes and tied her hair into a neater ponytail.

"Ladies first" he smirked as he through the ball toward Kaoru.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Kenshin shouldered his bag and knitted his eyebrows. "I wonder what he's doing? This captain stuff is a lot harder than I first thought it was going to be, and I don't think the team really is going to come to respect me. 

He followed the path through the courtyard to the gym and overheard loud yells coming from the gym. "C'mon Enishi, what're you doing?"

Sweat glistened on Enishi's forehead as it dripped down the side of his face. He quickly rubbed the sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand. "Where did this girl come from" he wondered as the ball was whisked away from him once again.

Kaoru expertly dribbled the ball between her legs as Enishi came up to guard her. She ducked around him and jumped a cleanly executed three-point basket.

"What's going on here?" a stern voice called from the gym door. Kaoru turned and faced the intruder on the game she was going to win and blinked.

"Enishi, what do you think you're doing?" Kenshin raised his eyebrows glaring at him. "Go run twenty laps around the upstairs track. I doubt Kamiya-san provoked you into playing am I correct?'

"Hai, Himura -buchou." Enishi made a slight bow and went off to do his laps. Kaoru on the other hand, was impressed up until his next comment that is. "And, Kamiya-san as captain of your own team I would ask that you refrain from encouraging this sort of thing."

"Still mad about the coin toss I see." She kept her temper under control.

By this time the rest of the volleyball team had assembled and was chatting idly. Kaoru turned to them, "Megumi, and Sae help me put up the net everyone else run and stretch."

"I wonder where Kamiya go her skill?" Enishi and Kenshin both simultaneously wondered as Saitoh showed up for practice.  
"Kamiya, I presume you weren't just running your mouth over there, as my choice of captain, I'd like to see more effort."

"Hai Saitoh sensei."

* * *

Two hours into practice

* * *

"Kamiya you take charge while I take this phone call." Saitoh called as he answered his cellular phone and left the gym. The basketball team was lounged around the bleachers doing their homework, talking, and whatever the hell, guys do normally. 

"Hai" Kaoru called as she started the six on six scrimmage. She went to the back line preparing jump serve.

"C'mon Kaoru, I'm ready for ya!" Misao yelled from the other side of the net.

"Alright, you asked for it!"

Kenshin and the Enishi had just entered the building from retrieving an afternoon snack. Enishi was confident that they could beat the national champs from last year and was telling Kenshin so enthusiastically, as Kenshin munched on a Chaco Taco.

Not taking into notice Sano's book bag on the ground Enishi tripped into the ball cart and sent dozens of volleyballs flying across the court in the middle of the play.

"BALL!!! BALL!!! BALL!!!" came cries from the court as they tried to stop the play but it was too late. Tae and Megumi had gone up for a double block as a ball rolled under their feet. They crashed to the ground in a heap.

"Ite" The team rushed over to them. Megumi managed to escape unscathed but for poor Tae her ankle seemed in bad condition.

"Are you guys okay?" Kaoru asked worriedly. The first two seconds that Saitoh leaves one of her teammates gets a bad ankle sprain.

Tae looked up dejectedly, on the verge of tears. "Kaoru-Chan, I'm really sorry, if I had just paid more attent…"

Her words were caught off by the underclassmen. "Don't worry about it, it's not the end of the world."

"But…"

"Just worry about healing fast." She replied with a clearly strained smile.

"Kaoru the sprain's pretty bad, it can't be walked off. Come on Tae, I'll take you to the nurse." Megumi added.

"Now," Kaoru turned in the direction of the overturned ball cart. "Which one of you is responsible?" she barked glaring from one player to the next.

"Kamiya-san, you're over reacting, my teammate had no intention of doing that" Kenshin said soothingly.

"I, FRANKLY, DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" she yelled at him grabbing his shirt.

"Kamiya!" All eyes turned to Saitoh who apparently finished his phone call and was glaring at the mess of volleyballs around him. "I will not stand for such language and behavior, it is clear that I might have to reconsider naming you captain." His face showed no emotion and his eyes were in the usual narrow slits.

"But…"

He silenced her with a look that clearly stated, "don't push your luck" For the rest of you; you will clean this mess up and run for the remainder of practice. IF I see anyone lagging you will run for all of tomorrow's practice as well. Kamiya I expect twenty laps extra after practice. Is that clear?"

Murmurs of "yes sir" and "hai" were the only response as the team glared at Kenshin and Enishi.

"Um, Himura-buchou, I'm feeling a little guilty." Enishi mumbled as he watched the girls begin their run. "Do you think she deserves all that punishment?"

Kenshin shrugged. "If she doesn't believe it was an accident, then there's probably not much I can do to change her mind."

Tsuzuku

* * *

So, did you guys like the 3rd chapter? As you can see Saitoh may be a girl's volleyball coach but; he's not taking it easy on them one bit especially Kaoru. 

Reasoning behind Saitoh's harshness toward Kaoru will come later when she finally loses it. By the way buchou means captain! Kaoru is not the oldest member on her team and so will still call members of the basketball team sempai unless they are younger or in the same grade.

Revelations from Kaoru in the next chapter and maybe some k/k fluff and I'm thinking about giving Soujiro and entrance since Enishi already has a big part in my other fanfic!

* * *

Review please; because I'm here all break and inspiration come at odd time. I do not own Kenshin but It owns me! I do confess Prince of Tennis has had some inspiring moments for this fic and I might crossover some of my favorite characters, which is everyone! 

Congrats to STANFORD for beating Minnesota in the final NCAA game. Minnesota beat GT, which was sad. The Gopher/jackets game was awesome though the game went to 46-48 jackets. For non v-ball people the game ends at 30!! Match point after match point, it was wicked.

To my reviewers. (I know a little late but bear with me)

Hakura: Merci beaucoup!

ChelseaBurger22: yes I love volleyball! Did you join club, it's a lot of fun, and if you did maybe I'll see you around?

Sc gurl: The coin came from Enishi but read what Kaoru says carefully and actually there's no way she could've lost ;)

Bradybunch: I'm so happy I did an update. Kaoru's still a little mean in this but she cares about her team a lot, notice the screaming at Kenshin, and he has nothing to do with it! HE HE!

Samuraiduck: Thanx for the encouragement on tryout day! I was a bundle of nerves!

Kaoru Kamiya: I swear Kaoru's gonna open up pretty soon, after all like Ranma says, "Don't you get tired of being angry all the time" to Akane.

Prince Aoshi: Hallo, Aoshi hasn't played much of a part in my story yet, but thanks for the review!

Miko demon hunter: yesh I would rather watch vball than shtinky old football any day! Anyways thanks for the encouragement!

Unknown Beedee: sorry about switching the chapters up I switched them back though I'm very proud of that! Anyways hope you liked this chapter.

Moonlights Sorrow: I thought Saitoh would be a very funny coach, it would be funny to write about how he and the girls get along when their not playing volleyball. Can you imagine the scene with Saitoh being hugged by 10-12 girls?

Xoxkenshinxox: Thanks for the hug! You get an imaginary cookie!

-

-

-

-

-

Okay then bye bye!


	5. List of Characters

I know it's not really a chapter but hey, I'm on spring break so maybe I'll type something tom or the day after but its late so you guys can just wait a little bit right? Ok maybe not, but hey at least it's typed right?

* * *

Seigaku Volleyball team. I don't know of any witty names like you guys so pretend they go to a witty named school k.

Name: Kamiya Kaoru (Captain)

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Position: Outside Hitter/ Defensive Specialist

Record: Currently most sought after player in the country. 5.61 average in kills and a 4.4 average in digs just in this season.

Year: Jr.

Likes: Heavy metal, kendo, a certain redheaded basketball player, Fanta, (who doesn't like fanta?) and other stuff.

* * *

Name: Makimachi Misao

Age: 16

Height: 5'4

Position: Libero.

Record: 3.5 averages on digs

Year: So.

Likes: Aoshi duh!

* * *

Name: Takani Megumi

Age: 21

Height: 5'11

Position: Middle Blocker

Record: 3.8 hitting average.

Year: Sr.

Likes: school, medicinal studies, shopping,

* * *

Other people whom you won't want to read too much about. They won't be of much importance.

Sekihara Tae –setter Sr.

Sekihara Sae – defensive specialist Sr.

Shura –outside hitter Jr.

Hanjou Kamatari - outside hitter Jr.

Sayo-setter defensive specialist So.

Misanagiri –right side hitter defense So.

* * *

Seigaku guy's basketball team.

Name: Himura Kenshin (Captain)

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Position: Small forward

Year: Sr.

Likes: Punk alternative, Vh1, Captain of the girls volleyball team, Choco tacos.

* * *

Name: Sagara Sanosuke

Age: 17

Height: 6'1

Position: Power Forward

Year: Jr.

Likes: freeloading, fishbone, street fighting.

* * *

Name: Yukishiro Enishi

Age: 17

Height: 6'3

Position: Point guard

Year: Jr.

* * *

Other players

Chou

Momoshiro Takeshi (I couldn't resist!)

Anji

Amakusa Shougo

Sanada Yukimura (sdk)

Mibu Kyoshiro (sdk)


	6. Chapter 4

Well, as pego so embarrassingly pointed out I did make a slight faux pas with the profiles. You see, I made the profiles ahead of time when I planned to make everyone in college but I changed my mind while I finished the profiles and never really checked it over. Wow, I'm embarrassed. It's sad, I go to a prep school and take honors geometry and I still can't count. Tear Tear!

Anyways if any of y'all are wondering, my team finished 3rd out of like fifty teams at our last tourney and I can hardly wait till our next one!

Since everyone was so nice and reviewed I decided to type up my other chapter until Inuyasha starts in half and hour, so I better hurry!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Torque of Hatred

* * *

Kaoru panted. She had been running for over an hour trying to clear her mind. It was at least her fourth time circling the park and unbeknownst to her, she had beaten her mile time by at least five seconds. Sweat gleamed on the side of her face as she pushed herself harder. 

"What's with that asshole Saitoh anyway?" she grumbled running past the streetlamps that lit up the now dark sky. It was a relatively chilly night, but Kaoru didn't notice, too engulfed in her heated rage.

"It's not like it was my fault anyway, it was that stupid Himura's fault." She grumbled. "If he hadn't tried to get back at us, I wouldn't have lost my temper." She had to stop; her lungs were on fire and she couldn't breath. She slowed down and placed her hands above her head to help her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

The basketball teams practice had just finished after a particularly hard day of drills and suicides, for Sano's grumbling and comments. Though they were exhausted they were still as rowdy and rambunctious as ever.

* * *

Kaoru grabbed her bags from the park bench after a five-minuet cool down and briskly began to walk in the direction of her apartment. Her little brother would be worried anyway. She lived a few blocks away and because she was so tired she decided to take the bus home.

* * *

Kenshin said his goodbyes to his friends and headed toward the bus stop. He had finished all his homework in study hall and was looking forward to a nice relaxing evening soaking in a tub. 

The bus came shortly and being the time that everyone wants to return home it was quite crowded. Looking for a place to sit he found the only available seat next to a girl engulfed in her Physics book.

He took the seat next to her not really caring considering it was nighttime and he really needed to rest his feet.

At first, the girl took no notice of him except that she felt something wet hit her arm. She looked to find that it was her seat partners sweat. "Gross, Do you mind?" She exclaimed, her Physics text temporarily forgotten. It was then that realization hit her. "You!"

The teen in question faced the girl to his right to find an enraged volleyball captain glaring daggers at him. "Are you some kind of sick, stalker freak?" she blurted. "You can't just make my life hell at school, you have to do it afterwards too?"

Kenshin was tired and not in the mood to argue today. "It's not like I want to sit next to you; there's no more seats left."

"I'm getting off." She replied and pushed the stop button and grabbed her book bag.

"It's not safe to walk by yourself at night." He said wisely. "I'll walk you home."

Kaoru stared at him the same way one would stare at a person if their hair were on fire. "Why do you think I'm getting off the bus in the first place? The whole point is so I can be far away from you!" She yelled and stood up, squeezing past Kenshin, who got a lovely view of her behind and gulped.

He quickly walked up the isle behind her and got off as well. "All the same, I would prefer to know that you are safe."

"Why you don't even know me!" She stalked off in the direction of her apartment, which was still three and a half blocks away. Kenshin calmly strolled behind her humming to himself.

Kaoru still stormed on and it was then that she failed to realize the sudden drop off the sidewalk. "Ah shit" she twisted her ankle slightly and dropped to one knee. "This day keeps getting better and better!"

She attempted to stand but shocks ran up her calf, and she gave up and sat on the curb. Kenshin had caught up to her at this point and kneeled down to her eyelevel. "Let me see your ankle." He commanded gently.

"No, it's fine." She snapped and turned her head away.

Mumbling something about stubborn women, Kenshin grabbed her ankle and placed it on his lap. "Do you know what the meaning of 'NO' is?" Kenshin ignored her biting remarks and started massaging the sprain.

Kaoru didn't know what to say. At first, she thought he was a sardonic playboy, and then she thought he was a coldhearted bastard, and now he was being gentle? "Did anyone ever tell you, you have more mood swings than a girl on PMS?"

He chuckled lightly. "Never that bluntly, no"

Kaoru couldn't figure this guy out at all. She thought he would have told her off for that comment.

"

There try walking on it now." He stated turning her ankle loose. Kaoru slowly stood up. The shock was still there, but it was less severe. "Thanks" she murmured, hobbling down the street. Even with her limping, keeping most of her weight off her ankle, it was still quite painful.

She gasped when her legs were swept up from underneath her and she was facing Kenshin's collarbone. "Put me down, it's not that bad!" She grumbled as she tried squirming her way out of his hold.

Kenshin was trying his best not to drop her and bit out "Yes it is, now you won't be able to play all season if you keep walking on it." This calmed Kaoru's wild movements but not her mind or mouth.

"If anyone catches us like this, I swear I'll kill you." She mumbled. She put one arm around his neck and shoulders to hold part of her own weight herself.

After a few moments of trudging onward through the deserted street, Kenshin asked a question he had been meaning to ask for a while. "Why does Saitoh-san rag on you all the time?"

Kaoru did not expect this out of the blue question and glanced up at him. "I don't know really, it's probably because he chose me as the captain and if I don't push myself it won't motivate the rest of the team." She answered truthfully, even though she didn't quite know the reasoning herself. "Either that or he just doesn't like me."

"Are you sure that's why?" he asked not believing that Saitoh would ever push someone that hard for those reasons alone. He knew Saitoh since he was a child and never were his reasoning so easy to figure out.

"It's not like many guys do, for very long that is." She replied gloomily, recalling her newly ceased relationship with Masashi. "I probably should just give up on finding a boyfriend at this school. It's like Enishi said I am an obsessive bitch. Oh, I didn't mean to tell you all that either." She mumbled the last part, looking away in embarrassment from babbling on and on about her problems.

Kenshin also surprised at the amount of information given stuttered in response. "I…I'm sure it's just the guy."

"Ugh that's definitely not it." She replied knowingly. "Can we talk about something else?" she tried to divert the conversation but failed as Kenshin asked "Why?"

"Um let's see, there was Ryoga, from the martial arts club, Kouga from track, Syusuke and Eiji from tennis, Vash from paintball, and Kiba from that weird cult group. There's more but you get the drift."

"Wow," he murmured. He definitely learned a lot tonight.

"Well anyways you can put me down, I must weigh a ton, and my apartments right there." She said in a lethargic tone.

Kenshin took the time to look around as he set her down, missing the warmth in his arms. The area was too shady for his taste; it was not in the cleanest of nicest part of town. 'She lives here?' he thought.

"Thanks again, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She limped to one of the doors on the first floor with Kenshin's help. She buzzed the doorbell and banged once. "Yahiko, come open the door, I left my keys!"

Grumbling was heard on the other side of the door as the sound of a dead bolt being pulled back was heard. A boy around the age of eleven poked his head out yawning. His brown eyes showed curiosity as he took in the sight of his sister leaning on some redhead after locking herself in her room after her boyfriend dumped her the day before.

"Hey kiddo, did you finish your homework before you went to sleep?" She ruffled his hair playfully.

"Maybe, now, who's this guy?" He asked opening the door so his sister could come in.

"He goes to my school, He plays basketball like you shorty." She said as she lowered herself to the couch. Kenshin nodded in greeting, while Yahiko made some comment about ugly sisters and not being called short.

Her apartment wasn't the nicest place but it felt cozy and warm. "Would you like something to drink?" His thoughts were interrupted as he found the girl he had just previously told to rest her ankle up and about by the fridge.

"You really are impossible, go lie down!" he reprimanded seriously.

"I'm getting ice ok." She went over by the cabinet and pulled out a plastic bag and a bottle of Advil. She popped two in her mouth and put the ice in the bag. She wrapped it in a towel and went back to the couch.

"You should keep off that ankle for a week or so, you know." Kenshin stated. Yahiko looked from his sister to Kenshin. 'Really, who is this guy to Kaoru?' he thought.

"It'll be fine by tomorrow, besides I've got strength training and agility, I can't miss it."

"No, you will not do either!" he countered.

"You can't boss me around, it's a free country and I can do what I want." She exclaimed back. Yahiko was now even more confused.

"You can severely injure yourself! Don't you care what happens to you?" he was yelling now. 'What is wrong with this girl?' he wondered.

"I'm telling you it's fine! I've been through worse!" she lied.

"If I had to carry you all the way here, you are NOT fine!" he replied. Yahiko looked up. 'Carried?' Was his sister hurt that badly? "Where are your parents maybe they can knock some sense into that stubborn head of yours."

"THEY"RE DEAD! Ok!" She screamed.

Kenshin was taken aback. He had not been expecting this at all. "I…I didn't mean to bring up anything." He managed to get out.

"It was a long time ago, maybe you should leave." She sighed.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." He replied feeling slightly guilty about the whole ordeal. If he hadn't sat next to her she probable wouldn't need to be icing.

He left into the warm night back to the bus stop. Never did he imagine that there was so much to the Kamiya-buchou. Little did he know, there was much, much more.

* * *

"Hey busu," Yahiko asked. 

"Don't call me that and what?"

"Do you like that guy?" he asked gravely.

"Nah, I think I'm through with them all." She answered and ruffled his hair again.

"Oh" He replied. 'Hmm, I think he'd be good for Kaoru; it's about time someone told her what to do. She wouldn't even listen to what people told her to do, even if it was for her benefit.' He had to admit, some of her previous boyfriends dumped her for reasons other than Kaoru being a busy body, but he wasn't about to tell Kaoru that he did it.

He sighed and watched his sister ice her ankle putting on a fake smile just for him. 'That ankle looks pretty bad' he thought. 'Guess that means I'll have to get that Kenshin guy around here more often'

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Well, I'm going to end it there because I don't want to go into the next chapter. So this had a little fluff in it. Soujiro's entrance in the next chapter, I'm pretty happy about that. Hope you liked it; Kaoru's not as bitchy, yet at the same time more so. You'll see why she wont take a day off soon. 

You may have noticed Ryoga, Kouga, Vash, Kiba, Syusuke, and Eiji are not from Rurouni Kenshin. Whoever can get where each of the characters are from gets a virtual cookie! A hint is what each guy is in what club! Have fun! By the way i dont own Rurouni Kenshin or these guys!

I love reviews, if you review then I will be guilted into giving you guys another chapter until then I say adieu. -Leiko


	7. chapter 5

Oh god, it's been what like a year since my update. Thanks for the review that was encouraging. I hope you guys don't totally hate me now. In any case I kind of am Johnny's crazy now like with Koikke Teppei especially. (He has my birthday:)

Well I can't say I have an excuse like a terminal illness or an amputation of both arms or anything but oh well. Yeah so here it goes, what is this chapter six or something?

* * *

Conflict rekindled and the appearance of Seta Soujiro

Kaoru flinched as she tripped on her swollen, wrapped ankle in between her pre-calculus class and her Japanese literature class. She leaned against the lockers for support as a familiar red head saw her and started to approach her.

"Listen, about last night, sorry about you know, what I said." He bent his head and scratched the back of his head.

"No worries, it was nothing," Kaoru replied who had seemingly forgot the bulk of the conversation anyways.

Kenshin, who cheered up almost immediately then inquired, "So, how's the ankle?"

"Alright I guess, I'm still going to practice,"

"Are you kidding? After all I said last night, you're still going!" he almost shouted.

"What the hell is your damage, it not any of your concern. You even apologized for the stuff you said." She grumbled.

"No I apologized for the way I said it not what I said."

"Yeah, whatever I'm going to class, later" Kaoru dismissed him walking as straight and even as she could to prove her point.

"Stubborn, infuriating woman." Kenshin through his hands up and turned the other direction.

* * *

Kaoru was sitting once again at the lunch table eating her poorly-made lunch. Misao, Tae, Megumi and Tsubame were all sitting together chatting amiably, when a passerby knocked Megumi's books off the table.

"Hey watch it" Misao yelled after the rude student.

"Hey Kaoru, what's with your ankle? Did you sprain it?" Megumi asked when she noticed the swollen appendage as she reached for one of her calculus text books.

"It's only a light sprain, no need to worry about it." She replied as she stuffed her mouth full with what looked like oyster crackers dipped in yogurt.

"You should get it looked at." Misao said, looking at Kaoru with intense disgust as she masticated something as equally horrid.

"Kaoru-sempai, is that why you tripped this morning in the hall way?' Tsubame asked timidly. The other occupants of the table turned their attention to their captain immediately.

"You know me always clumsy; I can't go a day without tripping on a normal day." Kaoru replied jokingly laughing it off. This seemed to convince Megumi and Misao as they soon turned to other topics. Tsubame just stared worriedly.

"So anyway, my cousin is transferring here next week. He's wicked baseball player though, he's so fast you can hardly see him!" Misao excitedly began.

"Yeah? What's his name?"

* * *

Kaoru had tripped twenty more times that day at a minimum and at each loss of balance her ankle seemed to get worse and worse.

Even so she jogged excitedly to the gym to start her practice. As soon as she entered the gym however; Saitoh stood ominously in front of the entry doors. Kaoru looked up at him clearly confused.

"Kamiya you will not come within thirty feet of the gym for the next two weeks you understand me?" he yelled. "Your ego's getting the best of you, there is no way you are playing with that ankle, and I thought you were smarter than to pull this kind of stunt!"

"But, kantoku," Kaoru tried to interrupt but was soon hushed by an intense glare.

"If I catch you doing anything besides healing for the next two weeks, not only as your team captain position being stripped your benched for the season, got me?"

"Yes sir," she replied inwardly fuming. 'I'll kill that Kenshin!" she thought murderously.

* * *

It was only Kaoru's third day in suspension and the lack of exercise endorphins were starting to get to her. Lucky for Kenshin, she had not seen him and did not have the opportunity to chew him out.

Since her current schedule left her without any after school activity she was currently watching the baseball practice, without much interest... Several other students were there mostly girls watching the batting practice commence. There seemed to be one boy in particular that seemed to be catching everyone's attention.

He hit ball after ball: groundballs and homeruns. His jet-black hair could be seemed underneath the protection of his helmet. In between pitches he suddenly turned in her direction. Kaoru who had the sometimes awkward skill of meeting complete strangers in the eye, did not fail to catch the bright blue orbs, an almost mirror of her own.

He had a soft smile which broadened when he caught her eyes. He winked and turned back to the fast ball that he hit straight out of the park, as if to say "This one's for you."

Kaoru watched the ball sail out of the neat grassy field and smiled for the first time that day, which unfortunately turned sour in one millisecond as a yell came in her direction.

"Oi, Kamiya! No practice today?" Kenshin yelled taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah as you didn't know you little snitch." She caustically spat, grabbing her books and stalking down the bleacher steps.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Kenshin asked in utter confusion.

"Himura, you're dumb enough don't play stupid, you told Saitoh about my ankle now I'm suspended for the next two weeks."

"Hey, wait" he briskly walked trying to catch up with her pace."I didn't tell anyone." He tried to convince her as he tripped on a tree root of the Seigaku campus.

"Yeah then how did he find out?" she bit out.

"Slow down," he grabbed her wrist.

"You know, and to think I actually thought you were kind of nice, carrying me home, and here you are backstabbing me."

"Hey, I didn't do any such thing, though I think your coach was completely correct in his command." Kenshin said in mock calmness.

"Excuse me, I don't think you should be touching that lady in such a manner." A truly collected and smooth voice rang out, referring to the fierce grip Kenshin still had on Kaoru's wrist.

Kaoru turned to yell at him about 'not being a damsel in distress and to mind his own business, when she caught sight of the homerun-hitting stranger.

"Yeah, well don't let looks fool you she's no lady," Kenshin said as he angrily released her hand. "Careful buddy she's known to dump boyfriends because of her own agenda."

"Go to hell Himura, you don't even know me so don't assume that you do." She glared at him fiercely.

"You're a selfish brat, do you know that." He matched her death glare with one of his own.

"Excuse me but lady or not she shouldn't be treated in such a fashion. I'm sure she has her own reasons." The blue-eyed baseball wonder interrupted again.

"Yeah, well give me your opinion in a couple weeks, later Kamiya." He replied coolly with a hand over his shoulder.

"Old flame?" he asked good-naturedly.

"Hardly, more like evil adversary." The baseball wonder chuckled and stuck out his hand.

"Seta Soujiro, I just moved from Eitoku. Somewhere in Kaoru's mind the name clicked.

"Hey, are you Misao's cousin?" she asked grinning to finally meet her best friend's favorite cousin. "She's told me all about you!"

"Nothing to embarrassing I hope," he replied jokingly.

"Well I can say she did let the one about the Mayonnaise slip during lunch yesterday." Soujiro blushed a shade of pink the Kaoru found irresistible adorable. She heard small murmurs of 'Misao' and 'payback' cascading from his gorgeous mouth.

In fact after surveying him, Kaoru found him to be one of the most attractive men she has ever met. His ebony bangs fell loosely over his ocean blue eyes, as the rest of his hair seemed perfectly groomed even after hours of baseball practice. His build was neither overly muscular nor scrawny and he was a little taller than her.

This caused Kaoru to blush as Soujiro looked up to meet her gaze once again. "Can I inquire as to whose company I'm enjoying in any case?" he asked in a princely manner grinning.

"Kamiya Kaoru" she replied trying to make her voice sound as confident as it usually did.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Kaoru-san; I hope to see you more often in the future."

"Uh, definitely!"

* * *

At the Makimachi household, where a dinner was being held to celebrate the arrival of the Seta family into their district, Soujiro whispered to Misao discretely, "What do you know about Kamiya Kaoru?"

Misao smirked, and whispered back "what don't I know about Kamiya Kaoru would be the better question."

"So you're friends with her?" he asked excitedly.

"The best"

"Well is she, you know, available?" he blushed as he said this, feeling incredibly awkward.

"Yeah, but your not the only one that wants to date her, but you've got a good shot because everyone else is to afraid to go for it." She said as she stuffed another chopstick full of food into her mouth.

Not knowing what this meant, Soujiro just blinked. "Anyways," Misao continued, "as your cousin I have to warn you, she's really into her sport, so she's gets preoccupied."

"What does that mean?" Soujiro asked confused.

"It means you've got to completely swipe her off her feet if you want her to spend anytime with you."

"No problem, by the end of this month she'll be head over heels for me." He replied confidently.

Misao eyed her cousin wearily. 'One minute he's insecure and the next he's the playboy of the century, how weird' she thought. She moved on to more 'important' topics such as the Adonis personified basketball player that was Shinomori Aoshi.

* * *

Tsuzuku

* * *

Well I think that was pretty long considering I haven't typed anything on in ages. Anyways I've kind of been on a j dorama craze and I highly recommend Hana yori dango with Matsumoto Jun from Arashi, and Kurosagi with Yamashita Tomohisa from News.

Don't get me wrong anime is great, but if you some anime characters come to life j doramas are the best. The best looking actors are from the Johnny's News, Kat-tun, and Kanjani8 and Wat, though not Johnny's per say has Koikke Teppei!

Ok I'm not crazy; a lot of anime gets made into dramas too.

Well I know you guys probably hate me for not updating but I guess better late than never right? I was kind of frustrated with vball because of the stupid politics and crap and my school team is going to suck this year for reasons out of my control and namely some extremely competitive and evil bitches that blame everyone else but themselves.

Yeah well okay enough rants thanx to the review from aoshi-misao basketball fan. Special note I'll add aoshi soon when I update next.


	8. chapter 6

Well there you go.

* * *

Kaour's embarrassing moment

Kenshin felt guilty for reasons he could not comprehend. 'It was for her well being though. Even if she is mad she would forgive me, it's not like she'll never play again.' He thought as he doodled on his Physics notes.

"Himura-kun, do you know the answer?" The teacher asked sending him a pointed look.

"Sumimasen" he replied blushing at getting caught not paying attention.

"Oi Kenshin! You ok?" Sano whispered from across the room. The teacher wouldn't call on him anyway; he never knew the answer.

"Yeah, Kamiya is mad at me, again." He muttered, completing the alien life form sitting atop a particularly complicated formula.

"You mean the volleyball captain." Sano asked trying to place the name.

"Yeah, I didn't even do any thing this time."

"Well maybe she's PMSing. She seems kind of unstable in the emotional outburst department." Sano replied.

Kenshin chuckled, trying to regain concentration and focus.

* * *

"Kamiya sempai," a timid voice asked the upperclassman.

"Oh Tsubame, do you need something?" Kaoru said smiling at the petit girl as she turned around.

"Gomenasai, I'm the one that told Kantoku about your injury. I didn't want you to get hurt and I didn't know what to do and…. And…" she blabbered, bowing her head numerous times in apology.

Kaoru blinked in shock. Her immediate reaction after recovery was guilt at yelling at Himura the way she did. "Tsubame, it's ok. I'm not mad at you, but I have to go ok." Kaoru replied quickly as she took off at a fast limp towards the science department of her high school.

She found Kenshin drinking from a water fountain with a black messenger bag slung over his right shoulder.

She stood behind him awkwardly finally finding her resolve and clearing her throat to catch his attention.

Kenshin turned wiping a small drop of water from his lips as he did so. He raised his eyebrows in question upon seeing the girl that had destroyed his concentration for the past fifty-five minutes.

"Um, Hi," Kaoru sheepishly looked away and scuffed her shoes into the tile floor. "about what I said earlier, I'm sorry." She blurted trying to get her embarrassment over as quickly and painlessly as possible. Kenshin's face changed into a bemused expression.

"I know it wasn't your fault that Saitoh found out and that I overreacted and yeah." She finished lamely. Kenshin being the nice guy that he was only relished in seeing the almighty Kamiya get knocked down a few pegs for only a few seconds before replying, "I acted like a jerk too. Let bygones be bygones?" He held out his hand.

Kaoru shook it glad to be out of the uncomfortable position.

* * *

I should stop there for the lack of fanfare my last chapter got but since I'm nice I will continue. I hope I get reviews using bribery as a strategy.

* * *

Kaoru spared herself the embarrassment of eating a horrendous meal by picking up something at the Seven Eleven before she arrived at school. She currently sat with her favorite group of people previously mentioned.

"So, how did you do on Prof Elric's German test?" Though incredibly rare, Seigaku was one of the few schools that offered German.

"Terrible, I can't concentrate on anything he says. Once I see that gorgeous mouth of his all the stuff he's saying just flies out the window." Misao banged her head on the table with a loud thud as she stated this.

"I know what you mean, but isn't he a little on the short side?" Megumi interrupted.

At this particular moment a certain charming young gentleman seated himself calmly next to Kaoru rather than taking a seat next to his exasperated cousin. This did not go unnoticed by the foxy female whose eye gleamed a little brighter upon his arrival.

"Hello, Kaoru." He smiled a brilliant smile. He reminded Kaoru of those good looking Johnny's boy bands on TV, with his bright eyes and perfectly cropped hair. She blushed and replied with a meek greeting as she turned towards her packaged onigiri again.

"I heard from Misao that you're pretty free these couple of weeks and was wondering if you would want to come to my baseball game." Kaoru blushed again while Soujiro could only admire the pink tint that sprayed across her cheeks. "I really would like you to be there cheering me on." He continued in a slightly pleading yet sincere voice.

"Um," Kaoru found the butterflies in her stomach almost unbearable as the occupants of the table looked at her with undivided interest.

"Yes, I would like to go." She finally managed looking incredibly shy as she nodded with her shoulders high and hands lying limply in her knees. Soujiro found this completely endearing and smiled his prize winning grin.

A pair of turquoise eyes watched with mild attention from a neighboring table.

* * *

"Enishi, why did you call me here, I'm going to be late for class." Kenshin replied calm but with a tinge of aggravation.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the baseball game with me and Sano and Aoshi."

"Um, I'm kind of busy." Kenshin replied. He was in reality trying to figure out a way to increase teamwork on the court with various activities.

"Well Kamiya-san is going to be there." Enishi stated.

Kenshin thought it over. He could not deny that he had an interest in the vibrant captain and in the end conceded into attending the event.

* * *

The stands were mildly crowded but they had enough room for easy maneuverability. Kaoru sat between Misao and Megumi, who would not dare miss an event that might lead to further embarrassing moments from their buchou.

It was the third inning by the time Kenshin and his friends showed up due to Sano's thoughtless error. They seated themselves unknowingly diagonally behind the girls.

Kaoru turned around to glare at the person who bumped into her when she caught a glimpse of red hair. "A" she gaped, eyes wide. She turned around quickly pretending she didn't notice. Unfortunately this was the same time that Kenshin noticed and yelled out. "Kamiya!"

"Nani yo." (What) she replied annoyed turning around. She hadn't quite gotten over the fact that he had seen her moment of fallibility.

"Just trying to be friendly," he grinned as he sauntered up behind her. "How's the game?"

"We're winning six to three." Misao replied. "It's because Sou-chan has scored two runs already." Misao bragged on behalf of her cousin as she munched on some candy from the concession stand.

"Sou-chan, who's that?" Kenshin asked.

"Only Kaoru's potential night in shining armor." Misao replied again without much thought. She soon spotted her crush and got up and dashed towards him flailing her arms widely showering everyone around her in candy bits.

Kaoru turned bright red as she turned back towards the game avoiding eye contact.

"Oh really?" Kenshin asked, raising an inquisitive brow.

"Oh, look he's coming up to bat now." Megumi pointed.

To Kenshin's surprise it was the nosey kid from before that had interrupted his argument with Kaoru, lecturing him on les bonnes manieres. He gave Kaoru an incredulous look. "You can't be serious?" he stated.

"What, why not?" she asked her irritation climbing.

"Are you kidding me?"

"He happens to be incredibly kind and sweet." She bit out. "Not like it's any of your business anyways." To assert her final statement she yelled out "Gambatte Sou-chan!" as the object of their argument entered the batter's box. He winked at her like their first encounter and then turned to the pitcher.

"You know what it's not any of my business." Kenshin huffed and turned away.

Kaoru pouted and said "That's right." She watched him leave from the corner of her eye for a few seconds than turned back to the game just in time to see Soujiro hit a ground ball right into deep right field.

* * *

TADA Go me. **Now please review. Writing is a drag without not having support for what you're doing. **

Anyways I just went on a painting trip. Got to love oil paints and now I have a painting of naruto eating ramen. I did get hooked into Naruto after my friends told me about it. Its really good.

Oishii propozu a drama out during the spring was good too. I might do a parody of it because the kenshin characters kind of fit.

**Also should I continue on my other fanfic about the surfer its kind of turning into this one so I might discontinue it because I like this one better. Please tell me. **

**. I can't believe my muse is still working because I don't have a direction with this story as much as I would like to have one. Suggestions are accepted though I don't promise to use them. **

**Thank you for putting up w/ me. Hug Hug Kiss Kiss**

**-Leiko**


End file.
